Despite concerted federal and state attempts to reduce health disparities over the past decades substantial disparities in reported rates of chronic disease for minorities still exist. In particular, African Americans and Hispanics experience higher rates of Type 2 diabetes (T2DM), and cardiovascular disease (CVD) than do other segments of the U.S. population. The objectives of this proposed research project are to test two different diabetes self-management (DSM) programs in a large multi-site health care organization in Central Texas that serves large populations of minority and rural residents, comparing outcomes in order to evaluate their efficacy for reducing health disparities. Our specific aims are to: i) document the nature and magnitude of extant health disparities in diabetes treatment processes and outcomes;2) evaluate different DSM intervention approaches on behavioral and clinical outcomes, with attention to differential effects by patient and environmental characteristics;3) examine the cost-effectiveness of these different approaches to DSM education in minority and rural populations;and 4) explore the reach of our intervention efforts and the broader organizational impacts of DSM education, including feedback loops to clinicians and organizational receptivity to self-management approaches. Our study will employ four different activities: i) an initial electronic chart review of 1300 records of adults;2) a 2 by 2 open 24 month randomized clinical trial of behaviorally and technologically based DSM interventions with 400 adults age 21 and older who have type 2 diabetes (T2DM);3) a cost-effectiveness analysis of the different treatment approaches;and 4) surveys of primary care providers and health care administrators. While our primary outcome will be reductions in hemoglobin Aic (HbAic), our conceptual model includes clinical, behavioral, economic and organizational outcomes. We will also assess the extent to which our interventions reduce health disparities by examining differential treatment success. This study is innovative in its comparison of both behavioral and technological intervention approaches, its attention to the public health impact and cost-effectiveness of different intervention approaches, and its concern with organizational responses to intervention sustainability. A noteworthy significance will be the strengthening of the linkages between clinical and community treatment approaches and the identification of successful treatment strategies in different settings and populations.